A Matter of Taste
by JadeAndKate
Summary: *explicit slash* Chris Sabin has a sweet tooth attack. Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Kevin Nash


A Matter of Taste - Kate  
NC-17 - language, m/m slash  
Characters: Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin, Kevin Nash  
Summary: PWP. Chris Sabin has a sweet tooth attack.  
Disclaimer: We own neither the characters nor the individuals who portray them. Written solely for our own entertainment.

hr

"Are you gonna swallow that or not?"

"Shut up," Chris Sabin's eyes remained blissfully closed as he mumbled around the heavy sweetness on his tongue. " 'm enjoyin' this."

"I can see that." Alex Shelley snorted, finding himself distressingly unable to tear his focus away from Sabin's obvious pleasure. An unexpected shiver ran through his body as Sabin suddenly swallowed, darting his tongue out to lick his lips clean. "Damn."

"What?" Sabin's eyes flew open in an exaggerated impression of innocence.

"Nothing. Are you really going to eat that whole box?"

"Absolutely!" Sabin exclaimed, happily tearing the cardboard box further in his haste to get to another cookie.

"That's still the grossest thing I've ever seen." Sabin shrugged indifferently as he used the chocolate and coconut-covered cookie to scoop peanut butter from the open jar on his lap. Shelley frowned and continued. "I mean, do you know how many calories are in one of those? And what grown man still eats Girl Scout cookies anyway? Plus, you know you're sleeping on the floor if I find a single crumb in my bed, right?"

Sabin forced his eyes open again, swallowing another bite. "Hmm? Sorry, did you want one?"

Shelley let himself fall backwards onto the hideously floral hotel bedspread with a groan. "No. You continue orgasming over your food, and I'll just lie here and stare at the ceiling and think of ways to kill you in your sleep."

"How come?" Sabin asked, shoving the rest of the cookie into his mouth. "Did you get beat up by some Girl Scouts once or something?"

Shelley snorted. "I want yo to know that I've gained ten pounds just watching you eat those, Mr. Metabolism."

"Oh." Sabin contemplated a third cookie before shrugging and popping it into his mouth whole. "Guess I'll just have to burn all those calories tonight, huh?"

Shelley burst into laughter as Sabin pounced on him, nuzzling the side of his neck. "Quit it. Your peach fuzz tickles."

"Can't help it," Sabin responded, nipping gently at Shelley's earlobe. "Still hungry."

Shelley pushed himself up onto his elbows and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? I think I might be able to find something around here for you to snack on."

"As good as the cookies?"

"Better."

"This I gotta try," Sabin murmured, dropping warm kisses to Shelley's chest and stomach as he slid further down the bed.

"Are you sure?" Shelley asked, slightly surprised. "You said you never--"

"Never wanted to. Now I do." Sabin flashed a wild grin up at his lover. "Besides, you seemed to enjoy doing it last week."

"Can't argue with that," Shelley admitted, laying back down as Sabin's strong fingers began working at his zipper.

Shelley's anticipatory whine was cut short with a gasp as Sabin shoved his pants off his hips, wrapping a firm hand around his semi-erect shaft. Sabin grinned as Shelley bucked up into the sensation and deliberately slid his thumb across the swollen head. A wave of heat flooded Shelley's groin, and his hips snapped upward again.

"Wow," Sabin murmured, staring wide-eyed at the drop of precum already forming at the tip of Shelley's cock. With one last reassuring grin, he lowered his head, lightly touching the tip with the flat of his tongue. Another shudder wracked Shelley's body as he fought to retain control.

"Huh." Sabin pulled away, sitting back onto his heels and licking his lips thoughtfully. "Does it always taste like that?"

"What?" Shelley barely restrained himself from grabbing a handful of Sabin's curls and dragging his head back down. "Taste like what?"

"I don't know...salty. Kind of bitter."

"I don't...yeah, I guess so. Can you please get back to it?" Shelley impatiently arched his ips off the mattress.

Sabin's eyes flicked to the abandoned box of cookies and jar of peanut butter lying on the bed. "Maybe I was rushing this, babe."

Shelley followed his gaze to the cookies, jaw dropping as comprehension dawned. "Are you serous? You'd rather eat cookies than give me head?"

"These are really good cookies, babe," Sabin pointed out, reaching for the box. "You sure you don't want one?"

"I don't want your fucking cookies!" Shelley snapped. Sabin shrugged and took another bite, and Shelley's mind flooded with rage.

Sabin was waiting patiently for Shelley to conclude his profanity-laced tirade when a knock sounded against the hotel door. "I got it," Sabin announced cheerfully, councin to the door as Shelley hurridly yanked up his pants.

Sabin checked the peephole, then flung open the door with a laugh. "Hey, Big Kev! What's going on, man?"

"That's what I came to ask you two." Kevin Nash entered the room causually, pausing to watch Shelley finish zipping up his pants. "Hey, don't put that thing away on my account."

"I...we were just..."

"Oh, I think I can gues what you two were just doing," Nash drawled. "In fact, that's why I'm down here."

"To try and get some?" Sabin asked, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"No, but thanks for the offer. Actually, I was upstairs talking to some of the boys, and we could hear you yelling down here."

Shelley flushed. "We were just..."

"Having sex," Sabin blurted.

"Arguing," Shelley finished at the same time, glaring at Sabin. "We were arguing."

"I see," Nash said, sinking slowly onto a nearby desk chair. "Were you arguing over whether you were having sex or not? There seems to be some confusion over that."

"Well, we were, and then we weren't," Sabin explained. "And then Alex started yelling, and I ate some cookies."

"I wasn't yelling," Shelley sulked.

Sabin looked doubtful. "You were pretty loud."

"You're _always _pretty loud," Nash agreed. "Senshi said he was across the hall from you two last night, and it sounded like someone was strangling a kitten in here."

Shelley's eyes widened. "I do _not_--"

"How does he even know what that sounds like?" Sabin wondered aloud. "I mean, does the dude really strangle kittens?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Nash deadpanned. "He is a scary, scary little man. So in the interest of not provoking him further, why don't you tell me what the fight was about so that I can fix it and Senshi can get his beauty rest tonight."

Shelley collapsed onto his back, covering his face with both hands. "We were just fooling around a little and Chris decided he would rather pig out on his stupid cookies than finish what he started."

Nash turned to Sabin. "A serious accusation, sir. Your rebuttal?"

"Dude...they're Girl Scout cookies."

Nash's eyebrows shot up melodramatically. "Are they...Thin Mints?"

"Better." Sabin proudly displayed the cookie box. "They're Samoyas. And you can dip them in peanut butter."

"Isn't that were Joe is from?"

Sabin shook his head. "I already asked. It's Samoa, not Samoya."

"Too bad. It would've explained his weight issues."

"Guys!" Shelley shouted. "This conversation is not helping me get my dick sucked!"

Nash paused in surprise, but quickly recovered. "He makes an excellent point, Chris. I've always believed that a conversation that doesn't end in someone getting blown is not a conversation worth having."

Sabin grinned. "So what should we do about it?"

"Hmm...can I have a cookie?"

Shelley groaned and returned his gaze to the ceiling. "I hate you both."

Nash ignored him, holding the cookie Sabin provided in his open palm, just above Shelley's torso. Deliberately, he clenched his hand, letting the crumbs fall down onto Shelley's stomach.

"What are you _doing_?" Shelley yelled. "They're going to get into the sheets and--"

"They won't, if you don't move," Nash cut him off. Slowly, he lowered his head, lapping up one of the larger crumbs. "See? Chris, you wanna help me out here?"

"Sure." Sabin crawled across the bed and began methodically collecting every crumb with quick, feather-light licks.

"Chris..." Shelley whined softly, trying not to shudder and spill crumbs onto the bedspread.

Sabin grinned playfully up at him, letting his tongue linger on the skn just above Shelley's navel before pursuing the next crumb.

"Nice job." Nash ruffled Sabin's hair as the young man finished and sat back on his heels. "Want another one?"

"Absolutely." Sabin began crumbling another cookie as Shelley slid his suddenly confining pants down off his hips again.

"You two are both gorgeous," Nash announced, moving back to his desk chair. "You're making me hungry, you know that?"

"Mmm," Sabin murmured in agreement, lips pressed against the soft skin of Shelley's inner thigh. "Tastes good, too. Tasted better with peanut butter, but..."

Nash laughed and leaned forward, grabbing the jar off the bedspread and handing it to Sabin. "Knock yourself out, kid."

"Jesus _Christ_," Shelley hissed as Sabin scooped peanut butter onto one finger, trailing it up the underside of Shelley' cock. His fingers dug into the mattress at his side, and he moaned softly as Sabin locked eyes with him before beginning to lick off the ceamy substance. "Chris," he panted, "why the hell didn't we think of this earlier?"

Sabin scooped another dollop of peanut butter onto the head of Shelley's cock as he contemplated. "Probably because you said it was the grossest thing in the world."

Shelleys head fell back onto the bed as Sabin's mouth enveloped him. "Well, maybe not _the_ grossest," he conceded once he caught his breath. Sabin's answering chuckle sent shivers racing up his spine.

A few minutes later, Sabin felt Shelley stiffen. He managed to catch most of the explosion in his mouth, cleaning up the rest of the mess with the same care he had shown with the peanut butter. Finally sitting back on his heels, he gave a self-satisfied smile as he watched Shelley gasp for air.

"You catch on fast," Nash remarked, getting up from his chair and tossing Sabin the suspiciously empty box of cookies.

"Thanks. I kind of feel like we've corrupted the idea of Girl Scout cookies, though."

Nash shook his head. "Trust me, you didn't do anything that Scott Hall and I didn't figure out between a box of Thin Mints and some marshmallow fluff years ago. But that's a whole different story."

"Bye, Kev, come back soon," Shelley mumbled, already drifting into sleep.

"See you tomorrow," Nash told him, adding with a grin, "Don't start breakfast without me."


End file.
